


Sonic's strange encounter

by Ransneew



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Meteor, Mpreg, Oviposition, Research, Smut, Sonic - Freeform, Tails, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransneew/pseuds/Ransneew
Summary: Tails needed some research for an incident. When he saw the news, Sonic was told the news and he was asked for the help. He would do anything for his little brother, so he went off.Oh boy, Tails didn't know it will be dangerous.Sonic would see something different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here, the 7th fic I've done if it's counted with Quotev. 
> 
> English is not my mother language.
> 
> Have a nice day.

A very fever-ish Sonic encounters a giant, living plant...thing.

As usual in the afternoon, Sonic dashes around the city with an incredible speed. The hero was heading home after gathering Tails' needs of herbs and plantation. The fox said that he wanted to make something for Sonic so he told him to gather things.

Then the cobalt blur arrives at the warehouse, where Tails lives.

Sonic knocked the door thrice, yelling, "Tails! I'm finished with the herb-hunting!" Sonic waited patiently as his left foot tapped like he always do. "I'm coming!" A young voice said, opening the door. "Sonic! You gathered some fine plants I need!" Tails lets in Sonic to come, leading them to the yellow kit's lab. 

"Well, this might be hard for the next task." Tails said as he prepares some things to do with the herbs, handing Sonic a large tube. "You need to find a huge flower."

The hedgehog was confused. "How big is it? Smaller than Rafflesia?" He said, examining the size of the tube. It is quite huge, considering it the size of Sonic's chest. "No. This one is an alien. It grew from a meteor that landed near Aquatic Ruins. The water made it grow into an enormous size!" The twin-tailed fox's voice hints a terrified expression. "Oh? That time we thought it was an earthquake?" The cobalt-furred hedgehog raised an eye-ridge. It was about a month ago..

—Flashback—

Sonic woke up at 3.45 AM to a rumbling sound. It was deep and loud, the sound waves shook the entire house. Sonic jolted and ran to Tails' room, realizing that the earthquake occured for 10 seconds. He shook his brother up, terrified. "Tails! Tails! There's an earthquake!" Sonic shout-whispered. 

"Sonic, it doesn't reach 5 Richter Scale. We're just gonna be fine.." The fox said tiredly, yawning. Sonic sighed, walking back into his room.

—End of Flashback—

"Oh." Sonic huffed, blinking twice before rolling his eyes. "How did you know that information?" The hedgehog asks. "I found that in the newspaper. I haven't seen it personally, though." Tails shrugged. He knew it was on the news. The meteor also made the whole city out of power until the second day after the collision.

"Right, I will look up at this alien thing. I assume you want me to take its fluid sample as usual?" Tails nodded, smiling happily that he will get to do another research. "For you, buddy!" Then Sonic blasted off to the outside, scattering some objects around by the wind. Tails sighed, seeing the mess Sonic has made. As always.

Night sky with empty stars —or it seemed— because of light pollution by the city Sonic is passing by. Running through buildings and streets, Sonic blasted off in a safe speed so no one gets their activity ruined by the blue blur. Sonic turned on his communicator, hoping for Tails to respond. "Tails! Where should I go?" Sonic said loudly since the air-shield protecting him creates a high-pitched sound, like that of a jet.

"I got the coordinates. You should go to between the end of Casino Park and the begining of Aquatic Ruins. I think you could search for a huge crater!" Tails explained. Sonic smiled, "This is not too far." Then he blasted off a sonic boom right on the rooftops of the skyscrapers.

Once Sonic goes through the Casino Park Act 2, he saw a gigantic green bulb that resembles a flower that has not been blossomed. Sonic stood far away from the plant, cautious, since it's an alien plant. "Tails! Am I in the right place?" Sonic asked through the communicator on his wrist. "Yep! You must be near the plant! And--" Before Tails finishes his sentence, the communicator died. The hedgehog sighed. The hell happened to the connection? He tried to retrieve the signal, but nothing catches on the device.

"Shouldn't be hard taking its fluids like.. nectar or something, right?" The hero muttered to himself, staring at the huge bottle. "Alright, keep your guards up, Sonic.." He talked to himself nervously, walking slowly so he wouldn't make a sound. Unfortunately, the plant seemingly sensed the cobalt hedgehog's presence and opened its tip of the bulb a little, revealing pink walls on the inside of the petals.

Sonic soon jolted and dropped the bottle, making a clanking sound on the metal flooring. The hedgehog soon freaked out and stood in place by instinct, unaware that several vines are creeping behind him. They swirled and snaked Sonic's arms and legs, rendering them useless. The blue hero panicked, not knowing what to do as he struggled to get free. The vines are too strong for him, gripping tighter as the hedgehog yelped.

A different-looking vine, covered with a strange, pink-ish slime, poking and rubbing at Sonic's figure. Soon it finds its way to Sonic's muzzle, scrubbing its slime over his maw. Once it found the lips, it penetrated into the mouth, secreting the same fluid into Sonic's tongue and throat. He mewled at the taste, sickly sweet, slimy fluid that flows down into his system. 

'Shi-! I feel hot! Fuck-!' Sonic blushes, struggling weakly as the tentacle feeds him more, deeper, forcing the poor mobian to swallow it. His skin would be on fire if it's not the cool wind that blows from the waterfalls in Aquatic Ruins. His tail wagged as the hero gets more drugged by the plant, attracting another tentacle to slither up on the tail, stroking it. 

Sonic felt..strange. He wants that tentacle to slide up further. As he wished, it unwrapped itself from the blue tail to what's beneath it. The hedgehog yelps as it poke at his sheath, pouring the slimy pink secretion on Sonic's groin. It was a slime mess before more tentacles stripped him off. His shoes, socks, and gloves were taken off by the tentacles and placed them near the empty bottle. The tentacle in his mouth finally took out, covered with a mix of the slime and Sonic's saliva.

"Nggh--!" Sonic couldn't struggle more, but he wouldn't give in to the plant. The hero watched as the tentacles holding his legs spreads out, revealing his slime-covered crotch into view. More tentacles sprayed more liquid on Sonic's other parts of body. The smell made his mind fuzzy, couldn't think of anything. So much drugged, the poor hedgehog couldn't move his body. 

For the alien plant, it is such a good thing that it found a host to breed with. It needs to send its seeds into the body. It wanted to reproduce as long as possible, so that the host will come back for more.

A tentacle finds that Sonic's mouth is incapable of sending its seeds. Another tentacle found the blue blur's small hole right under his pointy blue tail. It secretes the fluid, poking its tip against the rim. Sonic jolted at the touch, breath hitches as it pushes a little into the hole.

The blue hedgehog tried to buck his hips, getting the appendage penetrate him. However, it just sits there teasingly, as if waiting for the opportunity. Sonic's muzzle turned into red after realizing he whined for the tentacle, begging the plant to do its act. He tried to stop from letting soft noises out of him. The hero went idle, giving the chance for the alien to suddenly thrust deep into Sonic as deep as possible. He clenches at the sudden move, clamping the tentacle in place. 

It is such a sheer pain for the plant, it tries to stroke Sonic's ears. He relaxed, unclenching and purred at the feeling. The tentacle inside him removed itself completely before another clench happens. The hedgehog moaned loudly as the tentacles on his ears penetrates into the earhole, giving him a punishment. A hollow tentacle snaked onto Sonic's sheath, stroking gently as it slips into the skin under, covering his soft dick with its maw, licking the tip gently to gain the arousal it needs.

At this moment, Sonic moaned harder, hoping for no one to hear his erotic sounds in the night sky. He didn't want Tails to see him getting humiliated by the alien, or the young fox will have a scar for his life.

The hedgehog's member starts to harden due to the stimulation. The walls of the tentacle's insides are filled with beads that makes the mobian's member harden more, starting to spill out precum from the aphrodisiac slime that covers the tentacle's hollows and Sonic's length. He whined at the feeling of being empty in his tailhole, which several tentacles stretching it wide. The same tentacle that penetrated Sonic before, sprayed the pink liquid directly into the hole, covering the walls for later lubrication. It wriggled into the hedgehog again, trying to find something. Sonic tries to spread his legs wider, pleasure taking him overwhelmingly as the object inside him pokes every inch of the rectum, searching for the most sensitive and ideal spot. 

Sonic jerked harshly and yelped as it poked on the most sensitive spot, signaling it has found the prostate. The tentacle rubbed and poked the bulge several times, receiving the hero's mewls and moans. Now it explored deeper into Sonic's stomach, stretching and poking at the walls to feel how durable it is. Taking itself out again, the hedgehog's ears are also stopped from being fucked by the tentacles. His legs are now being stretched further, the mouth-tentacle on the half-hardened cock started to bob itself up and down, similar to that of a blowjob. Sonic completely gave in to the plant after knowing it was useless to struggle free and masturbate it away, too tired to run.

The tentacle stop doing the motion after it gave Sonic the arousal it needs him to, taking the hard member out of its hollow mouth. Sonic whined in the feeling of his member touching the cold, night air. A rather larger and unusual tentacle, with a bulge on its midsection, thrusted into Sonic's tailhole, trying to find the sweet spot again. He watched in horror at how big the bulge is, and the size of the appendage itself is already large, and by his rim taking it needly. The lubricant of the pink slime made Sonic only feel in pleasure. He wanted to take that unusually large bulge into him, stretching his hole wider with his fingers. "W-waah~! Take it! Take it into me, please~!" He pleaded, his moans made the tentacle thrust faster and harder into the sensitive spot. The bulge seemed to move forward into Sonic's ass, stretching his rim very wide. It's really wide it almost pained Sonic, but also amazed by the movement and the feeling of being stretched.

The overstimulation made a knot inside Sonic's stomach, forcing him to cum earlier, white, sticky liquid pouring onto his stomach. But it didn't stop there. His member is still hard.

The bulge continues to push its way into Sonic's hole, and judging by the movement, it's a round-ish solid object. The hedgehog's mind is still in a fuzz of pleasure, not knowing what the plant pushes into him. All he cares now that he wanted that thing to be inside of him. Slowly sliding further, it stays right on the sensitive spot. Sonic almost screamed when the second orgasm hit him hard, causing more semen to splatter around his stomach and the tentacles.

It seems that the tentacle sends its first seed. Pushing the seed further into the stomach, the slime helps it keeping Sonic from feeling the pain and not to scratch the walls. When it was deep enough, another bulge travels from the tentacle into the blue mobian's rectum, then sending it into the stomach. Sonic couldn't help but getting horrified at what he saw when his senses came back. At that time, it's already the fourth seed and his stomach seemed to be bigger than the first session. Surely, he wouldn't survive when it reaches 20 seeds inside him.

The plant, as a parasite, has turned Sonic into its host. It has gained a little control over his mind, enough to tell him when should he come for the next breeding session.

And thus, the hedgehog has been seeded. Ten large seeds resting inside him until the next month. His erection has faded. To make sure Sonic's friends gain no suspicion over the absence of the hedgehog, the plant decided to "swallow" his body whole until the delivery.

After finishing the seeds, Sonic's body were wrapped safely by the alien's tentacles, sending him onto the top of the flower bud, where the small opening should be. He is then, pushed into the hole gently. Warm air breathing through the plant, Sonic's fur stood up, shuddering at the contact. He purred at the warmth, snuggling deeper into the throat-like soft pink walls. The air is very cold in the night, making the plant feels like a blanket to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic was being pushed down deeper, now his whole body inside the plant as the walls are nowhere to be seen, and he falls on something fluffy, like Shadow's white chest fur, or Silver's...

It is a complete dark area. Sonic couldn't see a thing until something glows on the walls. It glowed white brightly, illuminating the area. The hedgehog realized he is in the alien's insides, with the "floor" filled with alien fluff and the walls are red-pink. He felt comfortable resting in the room. He laid on his back, his fur covered in pollen. Somehow, he doesn't sneeze like every time spring season comes.

A tentacle soon placed several objects in front of him. The said hedgehog's eyes wide open at what he saw; his clothing and Tails' giant bottle. He immediately grabs the bottle. Sensing at the host's wants, the same tentacle slithered to the hero's shoulder. Sonic opens the lid and slides the appendage into the bottle. It understands at the action, then squirting out the pink fluid like the earlier encounter, until it's full. Sonic's peach lips then curled into a smile.

 

________

Tails has been worried over his best friend. He looked at the time, and it was midnight. "Man.. where could he have been?" He muttered to himself. The twin-tailed fox was very tired of waiting. It has been three hours since Sonic's departure. Could he have been in trouble taking the fluid? Tails failed to tell him the instructions because a thundercloud zapped the tower that helps him communicate with his friends when they're far away. 

"I should've told him to stay away from those things. But he doesn't know. Looks like I have to check the site tomorrow.." Tails sighed, scolding himself mentally. He eventually grew tired and went to the bed. 

 

_________

Sonic closes the lid and placed it next to his clothing. He sighed, wearing his gloves again. He wanted to feel the soft, fluffy, furry floor. Tired from the breeding section, he wanted to turn off the lights and go to sleep. As the hedgehog's wish, the thing that shines like a lamp then slowly turn dim. It seems that the plant has a mental connection to Sonic.

Sonic snuggled into the pile of fur as a vine with fur, like an immature, curling fern, as thick as a bolster, slides its way from the tail to the chest, slightly poking his cheeks. The hedgehog purred then wagged his tail as he hugged the furry tentacle. It's humid and warm, Sonic doesn't need a blanket to warm himself.

________

Time passed by, and Sonic's friends has been worried about the blue blur. Even Eggman frowned when Tails informed this. Amy turned furious as ever. Knuckles is sad, he couldn't get even lonelier while guarding the Master Emerald. Shadow has no one's life to ruin, nor asking him for challenges. It has been a month since the mission of the expedition for the hedgehog.

For Sonic, he greatly misses his friends. But he knows that the time has come to an end. The plant transforms itself into a gigantic, pink flower. Sonic wore his shoes after the long wait. He fixes his messy quills, brushing off the white pollen on his fur. He dashes off from the alien, only to be hurt around his stomach. It looked like Sonic has been pregnant for 5 months, but in reality he is carrying 10 seeds for a month. He then walked to the nearest place where there are no people around, sitting on the grass limply. The seeds slides inside his stomach, then to his rectum. When the first seed pressed the prostate gently, the hedgehog yelps in sudden jolt of pleasure. His dick hardened, making Sonic stroke it as the first seed is out.

He moaned again as the second seed presses the same spot in the same manner, gaining more pleasure as he strokes his member faster. Sonic's ears twitched as heat flooding his face. The session is embarrassing, and by now almost all the seeds have been out, except for one. 

Sonic couldn't panic more, his heartbeat getting faster. He tried pushing it out with his free hand pressing against the stomach, it slides slowly into the lower part. When it reaches the prostate, Sonic screamed loudly as he came hard. And then, the seed is finally out.

He was tired out by the masturbation. Then he realized he had to move the seeds into the forest. By instinct, Sonic spreads the seeds into the forest in a very short time. He cleaned the cum on his stomach so he wouldn't be suspected by his friends that he did something dirty. So he blasted off into the city again, greeting his friends after a month of absence.

"Sonic!" Tails chirped happily. He looked at the tube, filled with pink liquid. "Are you okay?"

The hedgehog laughed. "I dozed off after beating that thing. Didn't realize I slept that long." He lied.

End.


End file.
